


The End

by hollowghostling



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Death, i just think they're neat, i like the bloodvines, it didn't deserve that, just lettin you know, no beta we die like dream on the minecart rails, the poor community house, the world is sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowghostling/pseuds/hollowghostling
Summary: Dream finds the community house destroyed one night and the world does something about it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 285





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: mentions of death
> 
> I'm unsure about this one. I don't feel like it's written very well, but I hope I got my idea across :)

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

Dream gazed at the community house, chest aching distantly from the damaged land. It was blown to smithereens, wood lay in splinters at his feet as he stepped closer, debris illuminated by the moon. It was all gone. The one place he felt safe, the one thing that was supposed to remain untouched lay broken in front of him.

He collapsed onto the wooden bridge, splinters digging into his hands as he stared on in disbelief. The stars twinkled in the sky, the joyful figures danced across his vision. They mocked him as they swayed and blinked, throwing themselves into a celestial dance that left Dream feeling very small. He felt himself crack. Small hairline fractures born with the first conflict on the server, already gaping and sore, widened further. He could feel the corruption writhing where it lay underground, its chaotic soul eager to serve the admin and world.

He glanced at the community house in front of him once more, and suddenly, the smell of burnt wood and the feeling of splinters and nails digging into his body was too much, and he felt sick. Covered eyes gazed bankly into the ground as memories tugged at each corner of his mind, tearing him apart. 

He saw Tommy, the boy’s smile bright and full of life as he ran about with Tubbo and joked with Dream. He saw Eret, the man building a beautiful and grand castle to live in and handing out pieces of wool staying “you matter.” He tasted cookies on his tongue, sweet and savory, and felt the warmth of the bakery Nikki had made; said woman was smiling, a smile so full of warmth, and it was directed at him. He heard a voice, one that sounded so soft and concerned, a question, “Duckling?” echoing throughout his mind as the memory passed. And, Lastly, he saw George and Sapnap, both standing by his side with arms wide open. 

No tears came to his eyes as he fractured for he was far too broken. He wanted to scream, he wanted to do anything, but his true voice had already been stolen from him. Every glare, every broken friendship, every threat worming into his heart and silencing him. They would not listen if he told them that he cared for them. They would not listen if he told them he did those things to protect them. They would not listen anymore, and so what was the point. Why say what he truly means when he can play the role allotted to him. Why show he cares when he’s the villain and villains aren’t supposed to care?

He shattered, and the world reacted. Clouds rolled in, rain pouring down like a waterfall, lighting striking the ground erratically. Wind shifted and whistled, its power tearing the hood off of Dream’s head and knocking his mask to the side. One dull emerald eye was revealed, it’s unseeing gaze pointed towards the center of what used to be the community house. Tremors shook the land, and grass parted as red tendrils broke though the earth. It was the blood vines; a consequence of the chaos that had been planted in his heart. They glowed a sickly crimson as they stemmed upwards curling lovingly around him. 

The world would protect him. It rubbed at his cheek with a small crimson vine, its corruption bleeding onto Dream and causing red veins to appear on his skin. The world would never allow its dear admin to be hurt again. It sent mobs by the hoard to the home of everyone who had hurt him. Creepers, skeletons, phantoms, enderman and more, all fighting desperately to the world’s whims. Screams pierced the air.

One particularly loud shriek disrupted the daze Dream had been in, and he was startled into awareness. The first thing he noticed was the vines, the crimson being invading his vision. He shifted back in a feeble attempt to escape, but his back hit a firm wall. He turned, and his eyes widened in surprise. A wall of crimson invaded his line of sight. He stood up on shaking legs, body struggling to stand upright, and he turned in a full circle. It was everywhere, vines covered the bridge he was on, strings of feathery leaves hanging down and brushing against his hair. He looked up, hoping to see the sky, but the vines formed a dome around him. A quick glance down showed that the red was even creeping at the bottom of the lake. He was trapped.

His breathing spread up slightly, and he felt as though he would collapse again once he became aware of the world’s wrath. He felt as his world sent monsters after the people he used to think were his friends, and he felt scared. An abstract thought pressed itself into his mind, and he knew it was his world. 

“Please stop,” he whispered, sinking to the ground once more.

A thin vine caressed his cheek; the meaning was clear. His world would not stop.

“Stop.” His voice shook, the loss of control slowly sinking in.

Another vine emerges from the writhing crimson mass around him, resting lovingly on his shoulder.

Another scream pierced the air, and the sound of something tearing reached his ears. He placed a hand over his mouth; that sounded close, almost too close. The thin vine began to caress his cheek again, and he felt a suffocating dread form a pit in his chest. This couldn’t be happening. He was supposed to be the one in control. He was supposed to bring them all together. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this!

He whimpered, lips barely moving as he tried again, “Please, stop.”

An emotion was sent to the back of his mind, the abstract possessive and loving feeling swirling throughout him. It made him nauseous. He felt tears, for the first time in a while, pile at the corner of his eyes.

Another scream echoed in the air, and he felt himself stand, the vine on his shoulder dropping to the floor, the loud thud causing his heart to skip a beat. He had to help them. He approached the wall of vines, and he slashed at them with his axe in an attempt to escape. Not even a dent was made, and the world, unwilling to let its admin go outside while some of the people who had caused him pain were still out there, wrapped the vine that was on his shoulder around his waist pulling him back to the center of the dome. The admin struggled and kicked, trying to escape, but the tendril only wrapped sound him tighter, the possessive hold holding him down.

A ping abruptly sounded, and Dream took out his forgotten communicator. His breath hitched. There were so many names, so many deaths, so many things he could have prevented. Some of them had died more than once already, from fire, water, mobs, and even from the vines themselves. 

He noticed, then, that his fingers, and likely his hands underneath his fingerless gloves, had red veins trailing across his skin. The markings made his breath hitch again, and he felt small tears fall down his cheeks. His cheek was caressed in an attempt to comfort him, but it didn’t work. 

Dream began to sob, tears cascading down his face as he felt the world shift and change around him. He struggled again as his communicator sounded with multiple pings, each one notifying him of another death. He managed to stand up, only to be pinned back down. The world was not going to let him leave. He brought out his admin screen, finally releasing that maybe he could fix things if he went into creative mode? But his hands were forced to his sides, restraining him and preventing him from being able to use his screen. More tears sprung in the corners of his eyes. 

By the time Dream had stopped struggling, he lay in the hold of his world, exhausted beyond words. But suddenly, one of the walls parted, forming a small opening as a figure walked through, its footsteps rousing Dream from his grief and stress induced daze. He looked up, and a small smile crossed his face as he noticed who it was. It was Bad!

The wall closed and the vines that had wrapped around him dropped to the floor, but he didn’t notice as his thoughts became occupied with thoughts of his friend. He ran towards him, bringing the other man into a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” he began “I’m so so sorry-”

“It’s fine. You know I’ll always care for you, right?” Dream nodded, tears born from happiness falling down his pale face.

A hand rubs at his back in a comforting manner. “It’ll be okay, Dream, I’ll stay with you. We can get through this together.”

Dream pulled away from the hug, wanting to check whether or not his friend was in okay condition when he gasped. Bad had red markings, more severe than his, staining his skin. Dream backed up, looking at the red glow the eyes in front of him emitted and the way his hair was colored red at the tips. That wasn’t his friend. The world, however, said otherwise as it assaulted Dream with a barrage of abstract ideas and emotions.

Bad, or rather, the thing wearing Bad’s skin stepped forward, and Dream took a step back. The cycle continued, on and on until Dream tripped and fell into the water. Vines grabbed him from every direction and lifted him up into the space the community house used to stand. They didn’t let him go.

“Dream, there’s no need to be afraid. I understand now. I understand that you’re hurt, and the wonderful vines showed it to me.” Dream’s mask was taken off his face with gentle hands, the fingers lightly grazing his skin as his last protection was taken away. 

Two emerald eyes, shining and red from tears, stared into blank red ones. “It’s going to be okay, Dream.”

A hand slowly made its way to his face, and he flinched away as it gently wiped some grime off of his brow. The creature in front of him frowned.

“You don’t need to be afraid. We’re friends, remember?”

The admin sobbed, loud heart-wrenching sounds tearing themselves from his chest. When had things become like this. He was pulled into a hug, but it didn’t console him. How could it? That thing that placed itself into Bad’s skin wasn’t nor would it ever be his friend. The world sent comforting thoughts to him, but that only made everything feel worse. His communicator made sound after sound, the smell of smokey wood filled his senses, and he felt suffocated. He couldn’t breath. Oh ender, he couldn’t breath. His thoughts raced and he passed out, exhausted body cradled in the grip of the vines.

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the feeling of the sunlight warming his face. He sat up, feeling as though he had run a marathon. His mind felt foggy, and his thoughts passed through his head slowly, He stood, wiping at his eyes, when memories came rushing back. The community house, the vines, Bad. He looked at the ground around him and felt as though he’d been punched. The ground was ruined, soil turned and covered with red vines. The hills that were there previously were shifted so that one split side rose higher than the other, and ravines littered the ground as well. He looked at his feet, and there was Bad. Crimson tendrils were wrapped around the man, holding him close as though he was a part of them; though, due to what happened last night, Dream wouldn’t be surprised if that was true. 

The admin felt numb as he walked around his world, emotions already wasted from the night before. A quick glance at Eret’s castle showed it was already covered in crimson, and the same remained true for all the other buildings he saw. It was all gone. He stared into the ground, hoping that it was all just a bad dream; that he would wake up in the embrace of his friends and be greeted with smiles. But one last glance behind him, one last glance to the rubble of the community house, and he knew it would never be able to happen again. He had lost every single one of them, and there’d be no getting them back. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any tags or warning y'all think I should put feel free to comment and tell me, i'll do my best to fix it. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed :D


End file.
